Jemima
- 5 = }} |Race = Human |Gender = Female |Kanji = ジェミマ |Romanji = Jemima |Height = Around 100 cm |Age = 5 7 (by 2047)The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 102 |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Brown |Allies = Ray, Emma, Norman, Alicia, Yvette, Chris, Mark, Dominic, Rossi Grace Field Escapees, Sonju, Mujika, Mister , Goldy Pond Resistance members |Enemies = Isabella, Krone , the demons, Andrew |Affiliation =The Paradise Hideout |Previous Affiliation= Grace Field House (Escaped) Shelter B06-32 (Escaped) |Status = Alive |Farm Identifier = 31394 |Birthday = 2040 |Japanese VA = Erisa Kuon }} is a minor character of The Promised Neverland. She is a 5-year-old orphan who formerly resides in Grace Field House under the parental care of Isabella. Jemima is considered as one of the house's "low quality goods"The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 38, page 2 and hence has average intelligence for her age. After her success of escaping Grace Field alongside 14 other orphans, Jemima now seeks to find William Minerva, whom she and her team believe can grant them the liberty to live a safe and peaceful life away from the demons. History Jemima was born in 2040 and sent to Grace Field House a year later in 2041, growing up along with Alicia and several other children. Appearance Jemima is a young girl with dark skin and big, oval-shaped dark brown eyes. She has curly black hair which she slicks back into a low bun. Like all the other children at the orphanage, she wears the standard uniform— a white shirt and skirt along with plain brown shoes. Her identification number, "31394", can be seen on the left side of her neck. Personality Jemima is a cheerful little girl who is described as being a "straight shooter".Volume 2 Extra page Despite being more polite, well-behaved and reserved compared to the other younger children, Jemima can display acts of mischievousness with her siblings. She is also very helpful and responsible, as, despite her young age, she helps around with chores in the House and after they escape as well. She is very caring and considerate towards others, especially her family. She worries about the people important to her a lot. Plot Introduction Arc Taking daily tests, playing a game of tag, eating scrumptious homemade food and having a good time – Jemima went through the same routine every day in Grace Field House. During a game of tag, she was caught by Krone. She is seen participating in the training sessions under the disguise of playing. Jailbreak Arc As one of the youngest children, Jemima was one of the last people recruited into the escape plan after hearing about the truth of the orphanage, the House, and Isabella. During the escape, Jemima is frightened to cross the cliff and begins crying, until Ray carries her and they decide to cross together. Jemima and her siblings escape from Grace Field House in January 2046. Promised Forest Arc Relationships Ray Ever since Ray comforted Jemima and helped her cross the cliff during their escape from Grace Field, Jemima has gained a deep attachment to him. She cares for him deeply and is always worried about his well-being, running into his arms and hugging him when she thinks he was in danger.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 48, page 17 Ray, in turn, cares for Jemima just as much and views her as an important younger sister. Alicia Alicia is Jemima's best friend. Growing up as orphans in Grace Field, they developed a very close sisterly-bond. Prior to the escape, they were often seen in each other's company and playing together. Ever since the escape, they have been supporting and helping each other out in everything. Grace Field Escapees Jemima gets along with the Grace Field Escapees, particularly the younger children such as Yvette, Chris, Mark, Dominic and Rossi. While Jemima prefers to stay in the background while her siblings are more loud-mouthed, Jemima loves them all as siblings who grew up together. They are often seen playing together, helping each other with chores and cheering for one another's accomplishments. She is also close to Anna, as they are often helping and teaching each other about various things. Trivia *The following are Jemima's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **In Shounen Jump's popularity poll results announced in Chapter 88, Jemima is in 34th place. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Jemima is in 33rd place with a total of 31 votes. Reference Site Navigation es:Jemima Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Grace Field Escapees Category:Shelter B06-32 Inhabitants Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants Category:Incomplete articles